1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shiploading apparatus, and more particularly to dockside equipment for conveying cargo to and from a docked vessel.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Large dockside shiploading equipment of the type contemplated by the present invention usually involves extensive construction of systems which are massive in size and which must withstand heavy loads and stresses. In each case, some form of docking structure is required involving construction of underwater support systems. Additionally, depending upon the type and manner of operation of the individual loading system, large conveying equipment is required which also involves significant cost and complex, sometimes massive, engineering and construction capabilities.
The size of the ships to be loaded is a significant factor in determining the complexity and size of the loading equipment. Ship tonnage is a significant factor, but ship length can be of greater importance since it determines the distance across which loading apparatus must operate. Cargo is usually loaded in one of a number of holds of a ship extending from the stem to the stern of the ship. Accordingly, the loading equipment must possess the capability of conveying the cargo to be loaded from a cargo source to one of a number of holds extending across a distance approximately equal to the stem-to-stern length of the ship. Furthermore, since the shiploading occurs while the ship is docked and afloat, wind and tidal forces can create significant stresses upon loading equipment and add complications to the loading process. Dock structures can require large, deep foundations or piles and the loading equipment itself would have to be strengthened or designed to withstand greater stress.
Accordingly, it will be apparent that the flexibility to enable carriage of cargo which can involve significant weight, and to enable random delivery and removal of such cargo to and from any one selected hold of a number of such holds extending across a ship's length is a formidable capability particularly if accomplished without prohibitive construction cost and complexity.